The Broken Coven.
by JOXER
Summary: Lucas going to Raves? Lucas and Witchcraft? Lucas a murderer?.. All because everyone forgot about his birthday???***WIP***. Enjoy.
1. Chapter uno

THE CHALLENGE!  
  
Lucas is now 16{I love this age so he's like 4-ever 16 in my   
mind} it's his birthday and everyone forgot it. Bridger and the rest   
try to make it up to him a week later when they finally remember. but   
Lucas goes psycho killer on them and kills someone. Who did he kill?   
Was the hatred from only his forgotten birthday or was there more?  
  
THE STORY..  
  
  
Disclaimer- don't own them… if I did, I would be a very happy girl! But since I don't.   
Guess I have to take all my anger on Lucas! I do not want to offend anyone by this story.   
It just hit my head after reading this challenge. Sorry ok. Sort of deticated to an old   
friend of mine. THANKS AYNE. = marks means that someone replied via computer screen.   
  
WARNING!- deals with religious matters and drugs. A lot of cussing and heavy terms.   
Do not read if you are uncomfortable.   
  
PG-13  
  
The Broken Coven  
  
By the Untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Lucas Wolenczak was standing in front of the door to the captain's quarters. He was not   
sure if he should talk to the captain or not. It was his 16th birthday and the day was   
almost over. Lucas was hoping that someone in the ship remembered. He told himself so   
many times to stop hoping, that there was no way people were going to care about a 16   
year old kid on a military ship! But Lucas could not let that hope die, surely out of all   
people, the captain must know something! Lucas remembered that not too long ago,   
about threes weeks ago, he had mentioned that he wanted to get his license. Captain   
Nathan Hale Bridger had told him that he couldn't until he was 16. Lucas had made the   
comment that in three weeks can he get it. Lucas was sure that the captain had gotten the   
hint because the captains response was 'alright, once your 16.' Lucas took in a deep   
breath and knocked on the door. Captain Bridger instructed the visitor to come in and   
was surprise that it was Lucas. The teen usually was stuck in the lab working with   
Darwin or helping out the crew with computer problems. Usually it is the captain that   
goes to the teen, not the other way around. Lucas came in quietly and took a seat on the   
captain bunk.  
  
"What is it Lucas?" the captain asked.   
  
"Huh?" Lucas was taken back by the brunt question. He must have interrupted or   
annoyed the captain. "Nothing, it can wait." Lucas said as he began to head for the door.   
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, see you later Captain." Lucas said as he bolted out the door. He heard the captain   
yell something out to him but he ignored the comment and just ran to his quarters. He   
had to get some privacy; he couldn't let anyone see him cry. Lucas ran towards his   
quarters and locked the door. He couldn't believe that captain had forgotten. He knew it   
was point less to cry, why would the captain of a military ship care for a stupid worthless   
brat like himself. Lucas was so sure that the captain had some feeling towards him, there   
had to be! The captain would invite Lucas to eat with him or help out with Darwin.   
Once the captain came into his quarters just to talk about his life and if he was happy.   
The Lucas said he was happy, obviously a lie but it showed that the captain cared for the   
teen. BULL! Lucas thought. It was all just an act to help around here, to have everyone   
be nice to the computer genius! They all pretended! His best friend Ben Krieg didn't   
even talked to Lucas today. Not even Darwin, but that wasn't the dolphin's fault, he   
didn't understand birthdays. But Lucas did! It was a day that he was born; a day that he   
took his first breath of air, his first cry... but that didn't matter anymore. Nothing   
mattered. Lucas looked at his calendar and crossed out the date. At the same time,   
crossing out his soul.  
  
Several weeks later, captain Bridger was looking for Lucas but couldn't find him. He   
was just about to check the teen's quarters when the teen appeared coming down the hall.   
  
"Lucas, I need to speak to you."  
  
"What do you need sir." Lucas said in an emotionless tone. Nathan was taken back by   
the lack of humor the teen used.   
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"Talk."  
  
"Darwin said that you didn't feed him yesterday and I've gotten complaints about your   
attitude."  
  
"What attitude!"  
  
"That one! What's come over you Lucas?"  
  
"Nothing, now if that was all on your mind, can I go now?"  
  
"No you may not!"  
  
"Oh well, I am leaving anyways." Lucas said as he passed the captain.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" The captain got a hold of his arm. Lucas swung the arm away and   
continued to walk on by. "LUCAS!" Nathan yelled at the teen but this time, Lucas began   
to run. Lucas was on the edge once more. The looked back to see if the captain was   
following him and was glad that he wasn't. Lucas ran towards the safety of his quarters   
and locked the door. He was sick of crying over everything. He felt like the biggest   
wuss when he cried and felt even bigger after he stopped crying. Lucas clicked on his   
computer and entered the internex. Lucas set up a safety web just in case someone was   
tracking him, no one would know who he really was. Lucas looked for his usual friends   
on the internex and found no one. Lucas started to surf the rooms when some room   
caught his interest. Lucas clicked it open to find 10 people chatting away. Lucas typed   
in a new handle- Jacob. He saw the other comments of the people chatting until one-  
person say there was a new guest in the room.  
  
=What brings you in here Jacob?= a person named Damien asked  
  
=Life!= Lucas typed in bold letters.  
  
=Same here= Damien replied. =My fucken mother bitched slapped me today and I   
fought back.=  
  
Lucas was shocked to read that comment. A total stranger had told him something that   
private. He thought he could do the same.  
  
=Sorry about that. I can drop dead to the world and no one here would notice me at all=  
Lucas typed.  
  
=What is fucken wrong in ya jungle?= Damien questioned.  
  
=My birthday was last week and did anyone care! NO! I know it shouldn't matter to   
anyone but it was something to me! But my needs are never important to anyone! No   
one at all!=  
  
=Where are you?"=  
  
=At college.= Lucas nervously typed. His real friends knew who he really was but he   
wasn't stupid around people he never meet before, was he about to reveal he is a genius   
in a military sub? No, college student sounds much better.  
  
=That is how the world is; no one could give a rat's ass for anyone! Glad to hear your   
story Jacob.= Damien replied.  
  
=That how it was with my mother, she could care less if I turned 18. It was just a   
number, she wanted me out and now I live in a shelter cuz of that bitch!= another person   
named Jezzle replied to 'Jacob'.  
  
=No one cares, we are just his or her slaves!= Lucas replied  
  
=Fuck yeah! Fucken world can just fucken die!= another person named Victor replied.  
  
=Shut up victor! You know that is not true. HE would not want it that way.= Damien   
shut him up.  
  
=But it would be better if I just end it all...= Lucas typed,  
  
=Don't fucken talk like that! Jacob! Your life is something not to waste!= Damien   
replied.  
  
=It feels that way!=  
  
=Why not just get revenge?= Damien suggested.  
  
=Like what?=  
  
=turn on them! Fuck with all the people there at your college, your parents, and friends!   
Fuck them all!=  
  
=You right Damien.. you are so right!=  
  
=Hey Jacob, do you ever just go out and scream?=  
  
=Huh?=  
  
=Fucker, go out side and scream your head off! Scream all you want and get your angry   
out of you!=  
  
=No, what good will that do!=  
  
=Your such an ass, shout it out!=  
  
=I will give it a try!=  
  
=Fuck Jacob, do you ever cuss?=  
  
=Yeah..=  
  
=We can all fucken read you know!=  
  
=Fuck you!=  
  
=That's it!=  
  
=LOL! Or should I say FLOL! Look, I have to leave =  
  
=Fine, we are here around this time. Maybe we all could have lunch sometime. You   
near Florida?=  
  
=Look, get back at you about that. I got to go.=  
  
=Have a good fucken day!= Victor answered back.  
  
=Ditto!=. Lucas said as he left the room and headed toward E deck. There was no one   
down there and the engines were running. They were making a loud noise and Lucas   
made sure that there was no one around. The place was empty and Lucas sighed. He was   
going to do what Damien said. He took a deep breath and began to scream.  
  
"FUCK YOU ALL!!! DO YOU EVEN CARE THAT I AM A PERSON TOO WITH   
FEELINGS!!! NO! EVERYONE WAS SO FUCKEN HAPPY WHEN IT WAS   
KATIE'S BIRTHDAY AND WHAT DO YOU ALL CARE ABOUT ME! NO! FUCK   
A SIMPLE HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCAS WOULD HAVE BEEN OK WITH ME BUT   
NOT EVEN THAT! YOU WERE ALL TOO BUSY! ALL WRAP IN YOUR OWN   
LIVES! I HAVE A LIFE TOO!! NO! YOU ALL ONLY COME TO ME WHEN   
THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG!" Lucas took another deep breath and continued.   
"LUCAS WE NEED YOUR BRIAN! LUCAS THE COMPUTER IS FAILING! THEN   
WHAT! I FIX IT AND THEN?? THANKS KID AND NOW RUN ALONG!! IF I   
WERE 18 I WOULD LEAVE THIS DUMP AND JUST LEAVE! BUT NO! EVEN   
MY FATHER DIDN'T WANT ME! I AM STUCK HERE FOR ANOTHER 3 YEARS!   
FUCK YOU ALL!!!" Lucas finally ended and fell to his knees. He was crying again but   
he did feel a lot better shouting it out. Damien was right; it is the best fucken thing to do.   
Lucas was startled when he heard a noise coming from entrance. Lucas stood up and saw   
a very worried looking Lieutenant standing in the doorway.  
  
"Lucas…" Ben Krieg began to ask. Ben had seen the teen go into e deck and wondered   
what he was up to. He had heard everything the teen screamed out. Ben was surprised   
that Lucas even felt that way. He felt ashamed for forgetting the teen's birthday.   
  
"What you want! You heard everything didn't you!" Lucas angrily said.  
  
"Lucas.. I am so sorry… why.."  
  
"Leave me alone Ben." Lucas said as he made his move to leave the area.  
  
"Lucas.. please.. wait."  
  
"Fuck! Don't you understand English Lieutenant! Leave _ me _ the _ fuck _ alone!!!"   
Lucas shouted. Ben was surprised again and let the teen pass by. Lucas knew that Ben   
was going to squeal about him to the captain and spread the news like wild fire around   
the ship. It is by the way an underwater ship and the news travel… But Lucas didn't care   
anymore…Damien was right! Fuck them all! Lucas began to run towards the safety of   
his quarters. He locked the door and turned on his computer. Again, he put up a safety   
around his computer and logged into the chat room he was on before. Only two people   
were in the room, Damien and a person called Rachel. Lucas was about to leave when   
Damien spoke to him.  
  
=Back Jacob? Welcome.=  
  
=Yeah. I did what you said…= Lucas answered.  
  
=And did it work?=  
  
=OF course it did. Some one heard me and I know that guy will.. will tell the dean and   
you know what! I DON'T CARE! FUCK THEM!=  
  
=Now there is a guy with a fucken backbone! Congratulations! Welcome to the club!   
Rachel here is another member. She had her up and down too. She is deaf but a very   
fucken great girl.=  
  
=Shut up Damien! I can type for myself. Hello Jacob.= Rachel typed.  
  
=Hello Rachel.=  
  
=Rachel and I are going to the RAGE this weekend, you want to join us? That is if your   
near Florida and all.= Damien asked.  
  
=I will get back to you on that.=  
  
=Come on Jacob. It will be fun.= Rachel pleaded.  
  
=I don't know alright!=  
  
=Wow… don't use your backbone against me!=  
  
=LOL! Sorry Rachel.=  
  
=Ok you guys, stop fighting!=  
  
=Oh sure Damien, maybe I should get Jacob here and go against you!=  
  
=Rac! What did I ever do to you!=  
  
=Made me live!=  
  
=LOL But it was worth it right?= Lucas asked.  
  
=Unfortunately yes Jacob. It was worth it. Now everyone I knew regrets knowing me.   
Tell me Jacob, do you believe in God?=  
  
=I used to.. I cant say now.=  
  
=What about the devil.= Damien asked. Lucas was taken back. He wasn't expected for   
some one to ask that.  
  
=Yo Jacob?=  
  
=Sorry Damien, someone fucken bugged me but told him to get lost. Yeah, I believe.=  
  
=Join us!=  
  
=What are you talking about?=  
  
=Our group Jacob. We are total against god and his ways!=  
  
=are you satanic?=  
  
=Stupid boy! We are not like sacrificing animals and drinking their bloods.= Rachel   
replied.  
  
=Yeah, just a bunch of fuck guys and gals that are sick and tired of people stepping on   
us= Damien added  
  
=Don't call me stupid alright. I get back to you on that. =Lucas replied with a smirk  
  
=Fuck.. use that backbone on other people next time ok.= Damien replied  
  
=LOL. Fine. Got to run. Let you know tomorrow.=  
  
=Fine. Night Jacob.=  
  
=Night Damien, Night Rachel.=  
  
=Whatever.= Rachel replied  
  
With that, Lucas shut his link to the chat room and sat down at his bunk. He was about to   
get some sleep when his pal went off. 'Oh I wonder who it is' Lucas thought   
sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah. What you want." Lucas answered the PAL.  
  
"Watch your tone with me young man. I need your help over here at the Lab." Dr.   
Kristen Westphalen replied.  
  
"Can't anyone else help you out?"  
  
"I am asking you! It is the voccoder. It is acting strange."  
  
"What did you do!"  
  
"Nothing! I tried turning it on but it is still not translating whatever Darwin is saying."  
  
"Can't even turn it on with out me! Look, I am busy at the moment, I am trying to get   
some sleep."  
  
"Lucas! You know what. Never mind. Sorry to have interrupted you!"  
  
Lucas sat back down at his bunk and smiled. It felt so good to get his way for the first   
time. It was a new feeling that got Lucas relaxed. In the back of his mind, he knew what   
he did was wrong but Lucas have had it. He wanted to something for himself for a   
change and this was only the beginning. He got up from bed and headed toward his   
computer.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ben Kreig was still shocked to what the teen he loved had said in and out of e deck. Ben   
had thought that it was a good thing to tell the captain but at the same time, maybe he   
should not tell the captain. It wasn't any of business that the teen wanted to get out and   
be alone. But the way that Lucas was feeling, telling the captain has to be a good idea.   
Ben went walking towards the captain quarters thinking on how he was going to explain   
Lucas' behavior. 'Come out and say it- the old man would blow a vein. If not? Then he   
would still blow a vein..' Ben thought as he knocked on the captain quarters. Ben   
knocked again and put on a smile when the captain answered the door.  
  
"Ben, it is rather late.." A sleepy Captain said as he tighten the rope that was around his   
rob.  
  
"Sir, it cant wait... it is about Lucas." Nathan nodded and let the Lieutenant inside. "Sir, I   
think I know what has been bothering Lucas in the last weeks."  
  
"You've notice too." Nathan said, more like a statement than a question.  
  
"Sir, just a while ago, I heard Lucas yelling in e deck."  
  
"Is he alright!"  
  
"Everything fine... well.. he was screaming in anger." Nathan was now confused. "Sir,   
last week was his birthday. We completely forgot all about it!" Ben went on to tell the   
captain the way Lucas thought people viewed him. Nathan was kicking himself every   
second. He remembered Lucas turning 16 in a couple of weeks, never knowing that that   
week passed. He didn't forget, he had a nice present hidden from Lucas to give him.   
Nathan ran his hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
"Sir?" Ben said to the captain. He had long stopped from talking yet the captain was lost   
in his own little world. Nathan Looked up to his lieutenant. "Sir, if you don't mind, on   
the supply run this week, do you want to do something for the kid? We have two days   
off remember.. well, you do.. I have to work."  
  
Nathan was about to reply to Ben when an angrily looking Dr. Westphalen came into the   
room with out knocking.  
  
"Captain, I need to have a word with you." Dr. Westphalen insisted. Ben saw the way   
Kristen was looking and decided to leave.  
  
"Talk to you later captain." Ben said as he left the room.  
  
"What's on your mind Kris?"  
  
"Lucas! He has a major attitude problem. I asked for his help a short time ago and he   
practical told me to bug off."  
  
"I think I know the reason Kris. I forgot his birthday last week."  
  
"Oh.. but that still doesn't give him the reason to act the way he did! Captain, he is not   
feeding Darwin or helping out like he used to. You have to talk to him."  
  
"Nathan rubbed his tired eyes. "A captains job is never done." Nathan said as he reached   
for Lucas present and exited the room and headed towards Lucas quarters. Nathan   
knocked softly at the teen's door and by the third knock, he tried to open it. He was   
shocked to find the door lock.  
  
"Lucas." Nathan yelled. "Lucas." Nathan yelled again not getting a reply to that call   
either. Nathan was about to yell once more when Lucas replied.  
  
"What you want now!" Lucas said over the door.  
  
"Lucas, open the door, we need to talk."  
  
"I don't want to. It is late Captain, talk tomorrow. Good night."  
  
"Lucas, open the door. I need to talk to you tonight."  
  
"Fine, wait a minute." Lucas said as he went to his computer and turned it from the   
captain's view. He typed something real quick and shut the monitor down. Lucas went   
back to the door and opened it for the captain. Lucas stood in the doorway, not inviting   
the captain in.  
  
"Lucas, I am sorry it is late but I have to talk to you." Nathan said, hiding the present   
behind his back.  
  
"So talk."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Your the captain." Lucas said as Nathan entered the room. Lucas sat in front of his   
computer and the captain in his bunk. Nathan didn't say a word and just handed Lucas   
the present.  
  
"What's this?" Lucas asked as reached for the present.  
  
"A belated birthday present. I am very sorry I forgot all about it Lucas."  
  
"Ben told you didn't he?" Lucas said as he began to unwrap the present.  
  
"Yes he did. That is the reason I am here to talk to you. I also got a visit from Dr.   
Westphalen."  
  
"Leave it for her to screw up my world."  
  
"Lucas. I know you are mad since we all forgot your birthday but that give you no right   
to be acting this way." Lucas stopped unwrapping the gift and set it down.  
  
"I have no right! I have all the right to get angry if I want! To not do what I don't want   
to do! Just because I am here in this stinking ship, doesn't mean that I have no feelings   
too! I respect your life, why can't you respect mine!"  
  
"Luc.."  
  
"Don't even say a word captain. I know what you are going to say- don't think that way   
Lucas. Don't act this way Lucas. I have been told all my life how to listen and obey. I   
don't want to anymore! If that is all you are going to say Captain, I believe you should   
leave. I heard it all and I don't want it to be repeated back to me! Just leave!" Lucas   
yelled, biting back tears. Nathan was all in shock to what Lucas had said. He couldn't   
think of a reasonable reply, he was too angry and sad to think of one. Nathan had to cool   
down before he could think straight. Nathan sat up and began to leave Lucas' quarters.   
Lucas followed closely behind and once Nathan was out the door, Lucas quickly shut it.   
  
Nathan began to walk back to his room, thinking that the teen needed to get off the ship   
and have a good weekend.   
  
Lucas was on the edge of crying all over again like before. He bit it back and decided to   
open the gift the captain had got him. Lucas unwrap the gift and opened the little box. It   
was a silver blue watch with his name engraved in the back of the watch. Lucas smiled   
and put the watch on. He completely forgot about his computer and quickly turned it   
back on.  
  
=I am back= Lucas typed as he sat down.  
  
=What happened?= Damien asked. Lucas began to think of a lie...  
  
=My dad came by the dorm. He wished me a belated birthday.=  
  
=A little too late isn't he.= Damien typed.  
  
=He must have completely forgot.=  
  
=What! How could he forget a son's birthday! Did he give you anything?=  
  
=Yeah, a watch=  
  
=the oldest trick in the book, he is trying to buy you back Jacob.=  
  
=I dont know.=  
  
=Trust me, I know. He gives you a nice little present so you would behave and once he   
screws up again, he will just give you another present and it repeats again and again. Let   
me guess, he gave you it and then left right? Something more important to do right?   
They love to use you Jacob. After what they have what they want, they drop you!=  
  
=I still don't know.= Lucas knew that Damien was right, maybe the watch was a pity gift   
for him not to be mad at the captain anymore.  
  
=think what you want. So are you on for this weekend?=  
  
=I have to get back to you=  
  
=Fuck, dont give me that! We all want to know!=  
  
=We?=  
  
=Yeah, everyone here, the last time we chatted, it was me and Rachel. The first time, it   
was the whole group listening to your sorry ass. We all like you Jacob.=  
  
=I said I have to get back to you.=  
  
=Don't fuck with me, I need an answer today!=  
  
=Fine, I meet you at the RAGE=  
  
=Good, we will all be there.=  
  
=Its late, I have to go and wake up early for class=  
  
=School boy!=  
  
=I really do!=  
  
=Fucker, ditch it!= Lucas thought. He had to help out dr. Westphalen early in the   
morning. She could wait.  
  
=Fine. Now what am I going to do=  
  
=Stay awhile, maybe someone else will have insomnia and join us.=  
  
=Very well..=  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Early the next morning, Kristen looked at her watch for what seemed the millionth time.   
Lucas was to help her out on some samples and experiments she thought the teen would   
be joy to help. Her watch read 8:30. 'He should have been here half an hour ago! That's   
it.' Kristen said as she marched toward Lucas' quarters. She took a breath to calm herself   
down and knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes, who is it!"   
  
"Its me Lucas, Kristen, did you forget about today?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are you not coming!"  
  
"I'm busy!"  
  
"Look young man, I want you out here and ready to help me."  
  
"I don't have to do that. I am not part of your team."  
  
"Oh yes you are, now get out here before I order Crocker to break it down and drag you   
out of that room!"  
  
"Fine, let me change!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!" Lucas said and went to his computer.  
  
=Sorry guys, got to go.=  
  
=Hey, well at least you are going late to your class… that's the first step to ditching!=  
Damien typed.  
  
=No you can't leave, I just go on two hours ago= Jezzie replied.  
  
=Sorry girl, I have to run. Catch ya guys later.= Lucas typed and shut down his   
computer. Lucas quickly straightened his day old clothes and unlocked the door. A very   
annoyed Kristen Westphalen was waiting for the teen.  
  
"Fine, lets go." Lucas said as he walked around the doctor. Kristen was still mad but glad   
that the teen agreed to get out of his room. The samples and experiments were taking   
longer than what Kristen thought but Lucas was enjoying himself. The true scientist that   
was hidden behind the moody teen had come out. Lucas laughed as Darwin came in and   
splashed around the area. Kristen leaned over to see what Lucas had found and was   
surprise that the teen was talking to her, explaining everything he had come up with.   
What seems like minutes, 4 hours had passed and ended the experiments. Kristen invited   
Lucas to get something to eat and Lucas didn't hesitated. They both entered the mess and   
found themselves with Ben and Nathan having a lunch break too. Lucas stiffened in sight   
of Ben but tried to act normal. 'Like Damien said, keep them your friends then turn.'   
Lucas reminded himself from the last chat the teen had with Damien. Lucas and Kristen   
both grabed their Lunch trays and sat with the Captain and Lieutenant.  
  
"Hiya Lucas." Ben said. "I got some new videos to show you, they… well… they are   
something kid."  
  
"Knowing you, they included naked women on the beach or inside a house." Lucas   
replied.  
  
"Hey… not all…"  
  
"Sure…" Lucas said as he laughed.  
  
"So you like the watch Lucas?" Nathan asked as he eyed the watch on Lucas' wrist.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Um.. you guys, I am sorry for the way I was acting the past week. I was just   
angry and upset.."  
  
"We understand Lucas. We are so sorry we forgot about your birthday. I know it means   
a lot to everyone but I do not know where to start on how sorry we are."  
  
"Forget it Captain, I am over it. So, we have two days leave coming up right?"  
  
"Yeah! You all will have fun while I am stuck here doing work!" Ben complained.  
  
"Hey, you signed up for the job!" Lucas shot back.  
  
"Hey kid, whose side are you on!"  
  
"Not yours!" Lucas played. "So what do you have planed captain for this leave?"  
  
"I don't know yet. But I know, whatever it is, it will be better than being stuck here!"   
Nathan joked looking at Ben.  
  
"Haha ha… don't make fun of the supply officer, maybe this time, I will not order new   
underwear for all you!" The four began to laugh.  
  
"Unless you want them all our old and sticky ones in your room Ben, you better order   
them!" Lucas said.  
  
"So Lucas, what are you planning to do this leave?" The captain changed the subject.  
  
"I don't know, maybe go to a hotel and enjoy the peace and quiet."  
  
"Do you want to get a room together? I mean, so you wont be alone."  
  
"Gee.." Lucas thought that it would ruin his plans but he had to act like mister   
gentleman.. "That would be great." Lucas lied. 'Oh shit now' Lucas thought.  
  
"Alright then"   
  
"Well, if Dr. Westphalen doesn't need me anymore, I will go to my room." Lucas said as   
he looked at Kristen. Kristen nodded for him to leave and Lucas did.  
  
"I think whatever you said yesterday really helped him out" Ben said to Nathan.  
  
"To be honest, he did all the talking. But it worked out and he seems to be his old self."  
  
"I hope so." Kristen said as they all continued to eat their lunches.  
  
Lucas ran towards his quarters, hoping that Damien was online for him to chat with. For   
some reason, talking to someone who understands his own problems helps. Lucas   
learned that almost everyone in the room were around 19 years old. So they say. Lucas   
knew the dangers of chat rooms and how it was easy to lie to everyone. He is even doing   
it himself, calling himself Jacob and pretending he was 18 and also a freshman in college.   
What next Lucas, a tattoo?' Lucas thought as he entered his room. He didn't bother to   
lock his quarters and sat in front of his computer. Lucas slipped on some earphones so he   
can chat and listen to music at the same time. Lucas was happy to see that Damien and   
Victor and some others he never knew- Ayne, Skidbucket, and Steve were also chatting   
away.  
  
=Hey fuckers, ppl- welcome Jacob to the group.= Damien typed.  
  
=Hey Sugar.= Ayne replied  
  
=Yeah, sup hombre= Skid replied  
  
=Know this guy already but fucken hello to you= Victor replied.  
  
=Yeah. I am back. Had do some work and all in class.=  
  
=What class?= Victor typed.  
  
=Chemistry.= Lucas lied.  
  
=Shit, that is hard, you some kind of genius?=  
  
=Fucker, I wish I was! I am pulling a C= Lucas lied again. Relieved that he could lie so   
easily.  
  
=You are smart man! I got an F!= Victor replied.  
  
=You fail everything Vic!. So Jacob, Damien said that you will join us at the RAGE   
right?= Ayne asked.  
  
=I will try Ayne, my dad wants to do something that day and I might have to cancel=  
  
=No this shit again Jacob! What does he have planned?=  
  
=I don't know yet Damien; he just going to be around all day. I don't know…=  
  
=See, you don't know, ditch him. Tell him you have plans, tell him that. What are you   
suppose to ditch you plans since he has his own?=  
  
=Preach on Damien!= Ayne replied.  
  
=I don't know.=  
  
=You never know Jacob. Look, we will be there around 9pm Saturday. That gives you   
two days to ditch your dad and hang with us!= Damien asked.  
  
=Yeah, if you like, you can tell that you have a big date with me and I will come and pick   
you up!= Ayne asked.  
  
=lol. I think me having a date is over the line. No one will believe that!=  
  
=What? You too ugly to have a date?=  
  
=Ayne, it is not that, it is that it is unbelievable.=  
  
=Look, just meet us there ok.= Damien replied.  
  
=Yeah, and I will meet you outside.= Ayne asked again.  
  
=Girl, you are desperate!= Victor typed.  
  
=Not that desperate, I haven't asked you yet!=  
  
=Don't go there fucker.=  
  
=Fucker, shut up Vic!= Skid replied.  
  
=Thanks skid.=  
  
=You're my girl Ayne, no problem!=  
  
=Shut up! Jacob, don't listen to them, they are nuts, I will gladly meet you out front.   
You are 18 right?=  
  
=Yeah!=  
  
=Good, it is an 18 and over club. So meet you there?=  
  
=Sure Ayne, how will I know it is you?=  
  
=Look for the girl that looks like a slut!= Victor but in.  
  
=Shut up Vic and let Ayne answer.= Lucas typed.  
  
=wow kid,, thought you didn't have it in you, you have my respect!= Victor replied.  
  
=Thanks Jacob, and I will know you.. I know everyone at this club, I know a stranger   
when I see one.= Ayne replied.  
  
=Really though.= Lucas questioned.  
  
=Fine, I have black hair with red/neon blue highlights. I have a tattoo with fire heart on   
my chest, just in case you are looking there.=  
  
=LOL. Ok, will look for the heart then= Lucas laughed.  
  
=Smart ass. So how do you look like?=  
  
=I guess you have to wait.=  
  
=Bastard!=  
  
=Bitch!=  
  
=Hey, like you already!=  
  
=Ok you too, I have to leave. Continue the fight without me.= Victor replied and left the   
room.  
  
Lucas continued to type away and listening to his music. He never heard the knock on   
his door or the opening of it. Ben stepped into Lucas room and had some viddisks to   
show the teen. Ben walked in and was not surprise to find Lucas typing away in his   
computer. Ben neared the teen and looked what he was doing. He was chatting and to   
bens surprise, Lucas was being a foul mouth guy. Ben began to read the screen- all he got   
was RAGE and 9pm before Lucas notice that he was being watched. Lucas turned   
around quickly, shutting him computer down, and faced his intruder.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here!"  
  
"I wanted to see if you wanted to see these disks with me, didn't know you were going to   
bite my head off."  
  
"I am sorry Ben, I was in the middle of something and you sacred me. I cant right now,   
maybe later. I have to get this done." Lucas apologized.  
  
"Sure kid, the disks will be in my quarters incase you want to see them."  
  
"Whatever." Lucas said as he waited for Ben to leave his room. Ben quietly shut the   
door and stood outside thinking. Lucas was chatting away in a room Ben didn't like the   
sound of chat room Lucas was talking in- Coven. Ben thought if he should tell the   
captain this time. But Ben shot that idea down, Lucas knew what he was doing and by the   
way, he needs his privacy too. Ben left the hall and walked towards his quarters, he only   
had two days to organized the supply run.  
  
--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**  
  
Ok, tell me what ya people think. Honest. I really like what's going on here but I don't   
know if I should continue it…. Maybe, who knows. 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer- don't own seaQuest and some borrowed information was gotten from the   
movie THE CRAFT and the real coven out here in my town….  
  
Personal note- I really am starting to dislike this story more and more but I started it so I   
guess I have to finish it. Ok, Narnia Princess that asked about the word Fucken… well, it   
is sort of slang for some people out here. Instead of Fucking… it was shorten to Fuckin'   
but than that is used a lot to describe sex so fucken means the bad term…weird me but I   
hope that explains it… Oh, to the other reviewer- I never did mention the group was   
satanic… I said they were just against God. That doesn't mean they are satanic.   
  
again, sorry for the english, no beta here. just me and my bad english... but I am trying..  
  
The Broken Coven.  
  
By the Untalented JOxER.  
  
Chapter two.  
  
Two days later, MR-7 was docking in the Florida coast. Nathan, Kristen, and Lucas   
came out of the shuttle and unloaded their luggage. It was a perfect Friday afternoon and   
the sunset was killer. Lucas reached for his stuff and waited with the others for a cab.   
Nathan had checked out three rooms in a near by hotel and invited the Doctor at the last   
minute. The cab arrived and soon, they were checking into the hotel near the beach.   
Lucas was already walking towards the elevator when Nathan yelled for him  
  
"Yeah?" Lucas answered.  
  
"Do you want to eat something before we head to the rooms?"  
  
"I am a bit tired captain. I think I will go rest." Lucas said as he began to follow the   
bellhop and their luggage to the elevator.  
  
"Ok Lucas, but we will be at the restaurant." Nathan said as he took Kristen by the arm   
and headed towards the restaurant inside the hotel. Lucas looked back at the couple as   
they headed towards the restaurant. Lucas had wished that they would bug him to join   
them but it seem that he was not that important to have along. Lucas followed the   
bellhop to the rooms and gave the bellhop a nice tip of -going to hell. Lucas opened up   
his backpack and pulled out his personal laptop computer. He hooked it up and in   
minutes was online, back at the Coven.  
  
=Hey there Jacob.= Damien typed.  
  
=Hey. I don't think this is going to work.= Lucas typed.  
  
=You are not backing down from me are you?=  
  
=No, it is that I just don't think my dad is going to believe me.=  
  
=He will, plus, if you need a diversion.=  
  
=No, that will not be necessary. I will try to make it tomorrow.=  
  
=Before I forget, I have to introduce you to Kat, she's East.=  
  
=Hello Jacob, nice to have you here. Joining us are you?= Kat typed.  
  
=Kat, I might. East?=  
  
=Don't say a word Kat, if he wants to know, he will come here and find out for himself.=   
Damien replied.  
  
=LOL. Fucker, that is mean.=  
  
=Jacob Jacob, how else you are going to learn without diggin in for the info yourself!=  
  
=Fine, look, I have to leave, be nice to Kat.= Damien said as he exited the room. The   
two continued to talk for about two hours. Plenty of time for Damien to do his own   
planning. If Damien could access where Jacob was, he can call a little diversion for his   
friend to ditch his father. Damien knew all too well how controlling a parent can be and   
at any age their children are, they will always have control. Damien had exited the room   
and had hack into Lucas computer. He traced the phone line and got a number of a hotel   
near Butler Beach. He narrowed down his search and found the hotel room number.   
Damien quickly accessed the hotels database and found out who was in room 122.   
Damien opened the channels and found that there were other rooms checked by a Nathan   
Bridger. Jacob's old man. Damien thought as he began to find out facts about Nathan   
Bridger. Damien was shock to see that he ended up staring at a UEO personal file.   
UEO! Jacob never mentioned his father working for the UEO. Damien quickly accessed   
information on any Jacob Bridger but found nothing. Damien was puzzled. Jacob was   
surely in the hotel and the room was checked by a UEO personal. Damien went back and   
searched Nathan's files again. He searched for any family and was shocked to see that he   
did have a son but that son was pronounced dead after the sub sank. Damien was   
growing mad, someone lied to him. One thing Damien hated was someone lying to him.   
Damien quickly went back to Lucas' computer line and tried to open some files the   
computer drive had saved. Damien stumbled on a document that read- Journal. It had to   
be Jacob's journal. Damien opened it up and began to download the whole 200 pages   
onto his computer. After what seemed forever, the downloading was complete and   
Damien quickly shut down the internex and began to read the Journal.   
  
With each line, Damien grew madder and madder. Someone had been lying to him all   
this time. He had read the most recent entries and found out that the teen' name was not   
Jacob but Lucas. It had every single detail on the conversations Damien and the gang   
had with 'Jacob' and how he was going to meet them. Damien saved the journal and   
once again, logged back on to the internex. Damien relied to each and began to search   
the web again. This time, any information on a Lucas in the UEO. Damien was   
surprised to find out allot of interesting facts on the teen. Not only did Lucas Wolenczak   
worked for the UEO as chief computer analysis- he was only 16. To add to the facts, he   
had graduated from Stanford and got his masters in Artificial intelligence. He logged   
into his email and began to write to the people in the Coven. He explained to each one   
who was this Jacob character and how he should be taught a lesson. He wrote to the East,   
West and south to join him at the RAGE to infact, teach the teen a lesson. He told them   
all to keep playing the little game with the so call Jacob. With in seconds of him sending   
the message, he got messages from the three. East was still talking to Jacob and wanted   
to play with the teen too. West had sent a simple message that he was going to be there   
and South added that she would bring the snacks. . Damien grinned as he shut down his   
computer. This was one game that Damien was going to enjoy every much. Damien   
went to his shelf and pulled out his book of shadows. "Time to play." Damien said as he   
opened the book and began to read.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Nathan and Kristen entered the room only to find Lucas on the computer working on god   
knows what project. Kristen shook her head as the two entered the room. Lucas was   
startled and quickly shut the link to the chat room and opened up an old program he had   
completed months ago.  
  
"I thought you were going to get some sleep" Nathan said as he sat down in a chair near   
Lucas.  
  
"I was but when I got here, I wasn't sleepy anymore."  
  
"You better rest now, it is 12 am."  
  
"It is?" Lucas glanced at his computer watch and Nathan was right, it was 12 am. He   
couldn't believe that the whole night was gone just chatting away with Kat. "I guess   
working on this programmed..."  
  
"Understand, but can you save your work and get some sleep. I want to take you out   
tomorrow." Nathan said.  
  
"Where"  
  
"Somewhere special."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts, just be ready at 8 am sharp. And bring you walking shoes; tomorrow is just for   
you Lucas. All day!" Lucas was about to argue with the captain but he knew he couldn't   
win; the captain was at the same level of stubborn ness as Lucas was. Maybe more.   
  
"Alright. Good night." Lucas said as he went to the restroom to change. He didn't   
expect the Captain to be around him all day; his plan on meeting a friend alone was going   
down fast.   
  
Lucas thought of another plan but couldn't think of one… he was going to ask Damien   
for help. Lucas went quietly out of the bathroom and checked on the Captain and   
Kristen. Sure enough the two were sitting out side in the balcony, chatting away like to   
love birds. Lucas saw his laptop near the sliding door that lead to balcony. Lucas took a   
deep breath and went to his laptop. Lucas quickly opened the net and was happy that   
Kat, Jezzie, Ayne and Damien were online.  
  
=I cant talk for long, I was wondering if your help is still being offered?= Lucas typed.  
  
=Anytime Jacob, what's on your fucken mind?= Damien said.  
  
=I am going to spend the rest of the day with my dad, he said all day! I was wondering if   
someone could meet me where dad is going to take me and then I can go with one of   
you?= Lucas typed, what was he doing! He was going to a strange place with total   
strangers. But these people felt more like family; there was no doubt in Lucas mind that   
these people were just average young adults struggling with life.   
  
=Yeah. Sure. I will meet you= Damien typed   
  
=Damien, he don't want you, I think I should go and meet Jacob.= Ayne typed  
  
=What fucken right you have Ayne?=  
  
=First Damien, I am a chick or so you haven't notice… It is more believable for a girl to   
come up to Jacob and for him to say I was an old girl friend in college. Or just a good   
friend that he wants to spend time with. Besides, one look at you, he will start running   
away. One look at me, he will be running towards me!=  
  
=Very funny girl, whatever Jacob what.=  
  
=I like Ayne's idea.= Lucas replied.  
  
=Great Jacob, where do you want me to meet you?=Ayne typed.  
  
=I don't know what my dad has planed, maybe if I could call you when I am there.=  
  
=Where are you right now?=  
  
=Near Butler Beach=  
  
=Ok, I will go around there and wait for your call, my cell phone number is 926-4654.=  
  
=Thanks a lot Ayne.= Lucas typed as he memorized the number  
  
=Thank you, now I am going to have a hot date for the RAGE!=  
  
=Shut up!=Damien typed.  
  
=Mak..= Was all Lucas got when someone came over and shut his laptop screen down.   
Lucas looked up to see an angry looking Kristen with her hand on the closed laptop.   
  
"I though you were going to bed?"  
  
"So did I!"  
  
"Go now!"  
  
"Fine." Lucas stood up and headed towards his room. He quickly stopped as he made his   
way back to get his laptop. Kristen took hold of the device first and took it with her   
outside. Lucas frowned but turned around and went to his room. Lucas smiled as he   
closed the door, he didn't need his computer anymore, he knew Ayne's number by heart.  
  
Nathan waited for Kristen to come back outside, it was such a lovely night and Kristen   
was missing out on the sight. Kristen came out with Lucas' laptop and set it down on a   
chair. Kristen made her way to Nathan and let her be embraced by Nathan strong arms.  
  
"Is he asleep?" Nathan said softly  
  
"I think he is now. I took his toy away." Kristen said, referring to the laptop.  
  
"You think he will be surprised?" Nathan asked  
  
"Yeah. He deserves a little fun, a party just for him at the hotel hall is a perfect idea."  
  
"I think I can handle getting him out of the hotel for a couple of hours. I don't know   
what do to do after we go to the mall and buy him some new clothes…"  
  
"Well whatever you do, make sure you don't get back here by 6pm! It wont be a surprise   
if everything is not ready for him."  
  
"I will try… by the end of the day, I am going to be flat broke!"  
  
"Your idea!"  
  
"Half true- it is Ben's idea. I think I wil take half the expeneses off his pay."  
  
Kristen elbowed Nathan on the chest as she hugged him tighter. It was really a wonderful night.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**--***--*-*  
  
Early the next morning, Nathan and Lucas went around walking the endless mall. Lucas   
was enjoying the Captains company. It wasn't everyday that Lucas would get five new   
pair of jeans and a huge banana split and a chocolate milk shake for breakfast. It was   
almost lunchtime and Lucas had returned from unloading the stuff into Bridger's rented   
car trunk. It was lunch time and the two entered a nice restaurant for lunch.   
  
"What do you want Lucas?" Nathan asked the teen.  
  
"I am not really hungry sir."  
  
"Sure you're not! It has been five hours since we have eaten a meal"  
  
"I did eat!"  
  
"Junk food is not food."  
  
"Fine fine fine, the lobster sounds good" Lucas joked.  
  
"Hey, I am going to make you eat but not eat like a king!"  
  
"You asked!"  
  
"I set the limit!"  
  
"Fine, just get me a club sandwich."  
  
"Ok, I will be right back" Nathan said as he went to place his order. Nathan had seen a   
great change in Lucas behavior- it seemed like the kid is acting like his old self. Nathan   
looked back at the teen; Lucas was looking out the window and watching the other   
people walk by. There was something troubling him though, Nathan thought as he   
simple shook it off and moved ahead to order the meals.  
  
Lucas was no sure if going to RAGE was a good idea. It seemed it was a great idea at the   
time but he was mad at the time too. People seem to make big mistakes and bad   
decisions when they are mad. But Lucas had promised his friends that he was going to   
go. If he can only distract the captain to stay here until 5 pm, maybe there was a chance   
for Damien's plan to work. If he couldn't, he would just simply apologized to his friends   
and hope that they could forgive him. Lucas snapped back into reality as the captain   
came back with the order number. He placed the number on the table and the two   
continued to talk. 'It was just like in the ship' Lucas thought, the captain usually stopped   
on by just to talk. Lucas was surprised that the captain had remembered some of their   
conversations since the captain had told Lucas that he heard this story before. Lucas   
laughed but then the bad side of his brain took over. 'What if this was what Damien was   
talking about, the captain could just be nice to me just to keep me in his favor. What if he   
really is trying to buy me off... No one would spend this kind of cash on a total stranger.'   
Lucas thought but simply answered the captain that nothing was wrong when he was   
asked. The two finished their meals and went back to the shopping spree. Lucas had   
seen a video arcade and dragged Nathan with him. There was a really great video game   
built for two players and Lucas pleaded with the Captain to join him. With in 2 seconds   
of the game, Lucas had beaten the captain. Lucas cheered and played this time against   
the computer. At the end, the computer won and also won Nathan's wallet of 10 dollars.   
After the arcade, the two saw a show opening, Burning Souls 2 and Lucas was thrilled to   
see it. After what seemed two boring hours for the captain, the movie had no plot – it   
was just another scary teen movie. The lame movie ended and Nathan saw his watch, it   
was almost 5pm. He still had to keep the teen buys for 2 more hours. They had seen   
almost every store and Lucas declined the offer of seeing another movie. They both went   
and sat on a bench near a store.   
  
"Captain, why are you doing this?" Lucas finally asked. He had never paid attention to   
the movie after he saw the captain's reaction in the first half hour. The captain had not   
like the movie at all and there must have been a good reason that he was sticking up for   
it. Lucas had thought why would the captain see that movie if he didn't like it, or the   
Captain just to spend time with Lucas but maybe keeping him away from something....  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, it is great that we are spending a good time together, I am very grateful and all   
but why?"  
  
"Do I have to have a reason?"  
  
"Actually, yes. Half the places we went was because I dragged you into them and never   
did you complained. Surely on seeing your reaction to the movie- you didn't want to be   
there. Plus you are spending money like a maniac on me. There has to be a good reason   
for this."  
  
"I just feel terrible that I forgot your birthday..." Lucas had heard the first few words that   
the Captain said- Damien was right, it was all just a plot to get him to behave. Lucas   
tuned out the captain; he was going to put his plan into action.  
  
"Captain, I have to go.." Lucas said as he began to stand up.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The restroom" Lucas whispered as he began to leave.  
  
"Oh, ok. I will meet you back at the Knick Knack store. I have to pick up something for   
Kristen." Lucas nodded. 'Yeah captain, got to keep her in line as well.' Lucas thought as   
he made his way to the public restroom. He turned back to see where was the captain and   
he was nowhere in sight. 'Good' Lucas thought and turned to the other direction, to   
where the phones were. Lucas quickly got out some change and connected his call to   
Ayne's cell phone.  
  
"Yeah? Ayne speaking" the voice from the receiver answered.  
  
"Its me Ayne, Jacob."  
  
"Oh, I thought you were going to let me drive around here forever! So where are you J?"  
  
"I am at the mall"  
  
"What a sport, thanks, now I will go search the whole 50 malls out here and look for   
you."  
  
Lucas laughed. "Sorry, I guess I should be more specific."  
  
"Yeah, I think so too." Ayne laughed.  
  
"I am at the Woodridge mall near St. Augustine."  
  
"Great! I am here at Butler Beach, its not going to take long. What you look like and   
where do I meet you?"  
  
"Meet me by the Hot Topic. I am wearing jeans and a..." Lucas said as he looked at his   
shirt. "Red, blue flannel with a white undershirt."  
  
"Being patriotic are we? Good, be there in half an hour."  
  
"Wait, how will I know it is you?"  
  
"You will..." Ayne said before she hanged up the phone. Lucas looked up at the mall's   
clock, it was 5:00. Lucas made his way to the Knick Knack store and found the Captain   
buying a nice small porcelain figure for the doctor.  
  
"Hey Lucas, what do you think?" Nathan asked the teen as he held up the little figurine.  
  
"Great. She will love it." Lucas said as he looked at his watch, 5:25. "Do you think we   
can get an Icee?" Lucas said to the captain, the icee stand was not too far from the hot   
topic.  
  
"I don't see why not." Nathan said as he signed his name to the credit card bill and lead   
Lucas to the stand. "I remember these, when I was growing up, they only had two   
flavors- cherry and blue berry. But they all tasted the same."  
  
"Yeah but you are talking about the age where there was no technology at all." Lucas   
joked. He looked at his watch again- 5:30. Lucas shook his watch, thinking it was dead   
or something. Lucas asked the captain what time did he have and it was the same.   
Nathan asked if his watch was ok but Lucas said it was. He just thought that is was 5:30   
a while ago. Lucas and Nathan both sat down on another bench and began finished their   
white cherry icee in silence. Lucas looked at his watch again, 5:40. Lucas stood up and   
pretended to stretch. He caught a glimpse of the hot topic store and quickly searched   
with his eyes for a red blue highlighted hair girl. Lucas faced the captain and asked if he   
could go into the store. Nathan was too tired to join the teen and agreed to wait for the   
teen at the bench. Lucas walked into the gothic store and pretended to be interested on   
the shirts. They weren't bad but the prices were too high. Lucas looked at his watch   
again, it was now 5:50 and Lucas was growing nerves on meeting Ayne. Lucas walked   
passed the shirts and now staring at some tight leather leopard pants. Lucas laughed as   
he got a pair off the hanger and faced the mirror near the wall. He placed the pants over   
his own and looked at the mirrors reflection. Lucas laughed as he thought about sitting   
down and ripping them as he sat down, when someone can behind him and covered his   
eyes.  
  
"Guess who J?"  
  
"Ayne?" Lucas questioned.  
  
"They look good on you" Ayne said as Lucas kept holding the pants. Ayne let go and   
Lucas turned around to face her. Lucas was taken back by Ayne's appearance. She was   
dressed in a small dark dress with laces tied to the side. She wore dark lipstick, some   
black half boots and by the looks of it, she was fit. Ayne in the other hand looked up and   
down at 'Jacob'. Ayne went around him and whistled.  
  
"Your not that bad... we could lose the innocence boy look and get you into a leather   
jacket and some boots."  
  
"No thanks. You on the other hand seems that you belong in this store."  
  
"Gee thanks... now lets go." Ayne said as she began to pull him out of the store.  
  
"Whoa.. Wait, I got to tell my dad."  
  
"Oh come on J, he will not notice you are gone."  
  
"Still...." Ayne complained as Lucas dragged her to meet the captain.   
  
"Captain." Lucas yelled  
  
"Why you call him captain?" Ayne questioned.  
  
"Oh because if I yell dad, I will get all these dads out here looking at me... captain, I will   
only get him..."  
  
"Good thinking." Ayne said. 'Nice recovery Lucas.' She thought.  
  
The captain turned his head and was surprise that Lucas was in company of a girl.  
  
"Captain, this is Ayne, a friend from college! I haven't seen her in ages!" Lucas said as   
the captain greeted her.   
  
"Nice to meet you Ayne…"  
  
"Ayne Laveaga. Nice to meet you too." Ayne said as he shook his hand.  
  
"I was wondering if I could spend time alone with her.. that if it is ok with you...." Lucas   
asked.  
  
"Sure thing kiddo, I need to get back to the hotel anyways and get more credit cards...   
Here." Nathan said, handing Lucas his only credit card. "Take it. Just in case." Nathan   
said as he looked at his watch. 6:20. Perfect timing. This can give Nathan a chance to   
get Lucas another birthday present and see how it is coming along at the hotel.  
  
"Thanks!" Lucas said as he shoved the credit card in his pocket.  
  
"Hey-ya J, I need a new pair of boots.."Ayne joked.  
  
"Oh and did I mention that the charges on the card will be deducted from your salary?"  
  
"No boots Ayne." Lucas laughed.  
  
"Ok you two, go have fun. I will be here around 8 pm to pick you put ok kiddo?"  
  
"Sure, thanks allot." Lucas said as the captain began to walk away. When the captain   
was out of sight, Lucas let out the breath he had been holding what seemed forever.   
"Though he wasn't going to let me go."  
  
"Hey, if he didn't, I would have kicked his ass and drag you here with me! Come on,   
let's go!" Ayne said as they both exited the mall. Ayne and Lucas walked into the   
parking lot and Lucas was amazed when he came across a very expensive looking sports   
car.  
  
"This is yours?" Lucas asked as he drooled over the car.   
  
"Yup! All mine, bought and paid for. I guess you can say I love good things..." Ayne   
said as she opened the driver side door and hoped in. Lucas was still drooling over the   
car when Ayne yelled him to get in already. Ayne entered the freeway and headed   
towards Jacksonville.   
  
"So where is the RAGE?"  
  
"Jacksonville."  
  
"Is everyone going to be there?"  
  
"Yup! The whole Coven."  
  
"What is that anyways...Coven."  
  
"A name for a... a ...group that cant be broken. So tell me Jacob do you believe in faith?"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"I mean, it is faith that is making you come to us.. it was faith that made you open the   
chat box, it was all faith..."  
  
"I thought you guys don't believe in god."  
  
"Faith has nothing to do with HIM. Faith can be either good or evil..."  
  
"Well, if you put it that way, I say it is just plain luck."  
  
"No one can be that lucky Jacob."  
  
"But they can... I don't know, I have to see something in order to believe in it."  
  
"We will prove that."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing, I said that how would you prove that."  
  
"I don't know, but time will tell. Do you have to drive this fast?" Lucas said as he read   
that the car was doing 100 mps and not the limit, which was 80.  
  
"I got this car for the speed, I am going to use it."  
  
"Don't you worry that you are going to get caught?"  
  
"If he wants it, he will give it to me." Ayne laughed, Lucas was totally confused by her   
statement. 'He hasn't learned yet..' She thought. "The police I mean, he can try but I can   
out run him" Ayne said as she pushed more on the accelerator.  
  
-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Nathan walked into the hotel; he had some presents for Lucas and entered the hotel. He   
was smiling when he saw the hotel hall- it was being filled with balloons and Kristen was   
on a ladder trying to hang some happy birthday signs on the wall. Kristen turned to see   
who had entered and almost lost her balance when she saw it was Nathan.  
  
"What are you doing here!" Kristen said as she stepped down from the ladder, missing   
every other step. "It is not ready yet! You couldn't keep Lucas away for another 2   
hours!"  
  
"Whoa, calm down, Lucas is in the mall, I came by myself."  
  
"You left him at the mall!" from bad to worse.  
  
"He meet an old friend there, a nice girl by the matter of fact and I let them catch up on   
old times."  
  
"Oh, you should have said so in the first place!" Kristen said as she went back to her job   
on hanging the signs. Nathan would be forever lost in the area of understanding women.   
He made his way to the ladder and held it for the doctor as she hanged the signs.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The two young adults reached the RAGE around 8 pm. Ayne had begged Lucas to   
change clothes. Lucas didn't want to but Ayne didn't care for what he said, she drove to   
a near by Club Ax-cess store and bought a whole new outfit for Lucas. Lucas still didn't   
want to go and change but there was no way of talking Ayne out of it. Lucas exited the   
store with a whole new look. He had his old clothes in a store bag and was shy of   
stepping out of the car when they arrived at the club.  
  
"Oh come out J, you look good!" Ayne said as she held open the passenger door.  
  
"I look so stupid in this! How did I get you to talk me into this!"  
  
"Because if you didn't change, you would probably have been jumped! Trust me J, you   
looked like a momma's boy wearing flannel."  
  
"Fine" Lucas said as he got out of the car. Ayne looked again at the teen, he had a great   
body underneath all that baggy jeans.   
  
"I told you the boots you picked out are terrible!"  
  
"Well I never wore tight black plastic jeans before, so I am not an expert on matching!"   
Lucas replied.  
  
"Still, I think the plain boot you have are ugly! The ones that had fire tips on them were   
so much better."  
  
"But they didn't match my chain wallet. And I didn't think it went well with this jacket!   
The jacket has too many zippers" Lucas joked.  
  
"Funny! Come on, we are early but its ok." Ayne said as she pulled Lucas into the clubs   
doors. Two big guys stepped in front of Lucas and didn't let him pass.  
  
"What are you doing here BOY!" one of the men said.  
  
"Leave him alone Allen, he is with me!" Ayne said to the big man.  
  
"Ayne, picking them from the streets today?"  
  
"Fuck off, he's a friend."  
  
"Let me see some id." The other man said to Lucas. Lucas began to panic, they were   
going to find out he was not 18. Lucas nerves less answered that he forgot his wallet.  
  
"Sure kid, I think we show throw him back!"  
  
"Here!" Ayne said as she handed Allen a 50-dollar bill.  
  
"Fine, go ahead and have a blast." Allen said. Ayne thanked Allen and placed her arm   
around Lucas shoulder.   
  
"Don't let them scare ya, you're with me!" Ayne said as she lead them to a group of   
people huddled in a corner table. "Hey everyone!" Ayne yelled to the group. "I brought   
Jacob." The whole group turned to see Ayne and then set their eyes on Lucas. Four of   
the girls went near Lucas and began to flirt with him.   
  
"Hiya Jacob, have you ever played a game that involves a pole and me?" a girl in a   
skimpy outfit asked the teen. Ayne went around and pushed the girl away.  
  
"Back off Jezzie, he's with me."  
  
"How about we share Ayne?"  
  
"I don't think so Kat, this guy is all mine." Ayne said. Lucas began to blush as he thought   
that these girls were fighting over him.   
  
"Ladies!" A young man pushed his way into the circle center of women that surrounded   
the teen. Lucas turned to the approaching man; the sight of him made Lucas wanted to   
run. He was dressed all in black and had some heavy chains around his neck. He had a   
collar of spikes and some bracelets to match. He had a long tattoo that ran from his left   
eye down to his neck, it was a black and yellow snake. Lucas then looked down at his   
outfit, except for the bracelets and tattoos; he seemed to look exactly as the man. The   
young man approached Lucas and pulled out his hand. "Finally we meet Jacob. I'm   
Damien." Damien said as the group gathered behind Damien. 'He seems to be the   
leader' Lucas thought. Lucas took out his hand and shook Damien's.  
  
"Great pleasure Damien." Lucas answered back. 


	3. Chapter tres.

Disclaimer- blah blah blah.   
  
Personal Note- thanks to all that are following this story. Dusk- yeah it is weird for me to   
write this but like you said it is different and I also wanted to write something different.   
But thanks. Thanks to you and Sammie- thanks for the hope. Thanks to the coven out   
here. And to Ayne Laveaga, that let me used her name for this.. well.. not really but i used it anyways!  
I don't know why but I love her name.   
  
Again, not beta-ed. I am sorry for that. I am working on my other stories so they will be   
out soon as well. I haven't forgotten about them….   
  
The Broken Coven.  
  
By the Untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter Three.  
  
  
Nathan had searched the endless mall for what seemed to be the tenth time. He told the   
teen that he was going to be back at 8 pm to pick him up. Maybe he called a cab, Nathan   
thought as he looked at his watch- 9:00pm. Nathan went to directory office and had   
Lucas paged. After the first page and nothing happened, he asked to page Lucas again.   
Nathan did this for about five times before realizing the teen was not in the mall.  
  
Nathan went rushing back into his car and drove to the hotel. Kristen had warn Nathan   
that they were going to be hiding in the dark and when Lucas would arrive, they would be   
yelling surprise. Nathan rushed in the hotel and went towards their rooms. He quickly   
swiped the card for the door to unlock and found that the teen was not in the room.   
Nathan was beginning to worry. He ran to the hotel hall and opened the double doors   
that sealed off the private room. Nathan flicked the lights and moved some balloons out   
of his face.  
  
"Sur.." The awaiting people began to yell but stopped when they saw the captain alone.  
  
"Captain, where's Lucas?" Lt. Commander Katie Hitchcock asked as she straightened up   
her party hat.   
  
"I don't know. I was supposed to pick him up at the mall but he's not there." Nathan said   
as Kristen began to walk towards the worried captain.  
  
"Have you checked the room?"  
  
"Yes Kris, I did. He's not there, and I had the mall page him around 6 times but he never   
did show up."  
  
"Does he have his pal with him?"  
  
"No, it is upstairs in the room. Kris I don't have a good feeling about this."  
  
"Captain, do you want me to call the police?" Tim O'Neil said.  
  
"No O'Neil, they will just filed it as a runaway and will only began to search after 24   
hours..."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Dr. Westphalen said with concern.  
  
"I.. I don't know. O'Neil, contact Kreig for me." Nathan ordered.  
  
"Ben? You don't think he took Lucas out for a little fun?"  
  
"No, I don't know. If Lucas went somewhere or did something, Lt Krieg will know. He   
knows every bodies business."  
  
"Alright sir." Tim said as he reached for his pal and dialed up the seaQuest.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ben Krieg was going to explode. Everything that could go wrong in a supply run did.   
Even the things that were impossible became a myth. The orders were all scrambled up   
and some of the orders were not even there! Ben was going mad. He knew what speech   
he is going to get from the captain, 'don't wait till the last minute Ben, like always'   
speech. But things were finally getting organized. Almost ¼ of the order was not there   
so that meant that he could call it quits by midnight and enjoy at least one day on shore.   
He took a break from the ciaos and headed towards the moon pool. He was surprised that   
Darwin was swimming around, playing with a small water toy of a shark.  
  
"Hey Dar, what ya doing here?"  
  
"Ben alone. Darwin stay."  
  
"Thanks Dar, I could use a friend right now."  
  
"Ben sick?"  
  
"No Ben not sick, Ben tired."  
  
"Ben sleep."  
  
"I wish I could. I have a job to do right now."  
  
"No work, play" Darwin said as he thru the rubber shark in the air.  
  
"Alright, give me that shark." Ben said as Darwin gave him the toy shark. Ben removed   
the toy from the dolphin's mouth and threw it at the end of the pool. In a flash, Darwin   
went under and almost in a second, had the shark in his mouth again and going back   
towards the lieutenant.   
  
"Great Shark hunter." Ben said as the small beeping of his PAL device interrupted him.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ben, I have Captain Bridger here that wants to speak to you."   
  
"Patch him through Richards." Ben said to the young ensign. Another small beep and   
Ben began to talk to the Captain. "Hiya Captain, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I don't want any of your games Lt. Krieg, do you know where Lucas is?"  
  
"Huh? Isn't he with you guys?"  
  
"He was... I left him in the mall with an old friend of his and he wasn't there when I went   
to pick him up. This is not like him." Nathan sighed. He knew that Ben knew something   
that gave him a little hope.  
  
"I'm sorry cap, I haven't seen Lucas since the yesterday, when you all left the seaQuest."  
  
"I am sorry Ben, I thought you out of all people could have known where he is. It is   
almost 10 and it is driving me insane. Keep in contact if anything comes up."  
  
"You don't think someone took him do you?"  
  
"I don't know what to think right now."  
  
"Have you called the police or anything?"  
  
"I am going to, I thought this was some kind of prank but this is getting serious. Well,   
call if anything comes up."  
  
"Yeah Cap, you do the same ok."  
  
"Yeah." The captain replied before hanging up. Ben was shock; Lucas wouldn't just   
runaway or wonder off like this. Lucas did love his pranks and Ben too but this was over   
the line. Lucas would never pull something this serious. Ben was brought back to reality   
when a wet plastic toy came in contact with his face.  
  
"Lucas gone?" Darwin asked.  
  
"Lost. Lucas is Lost Darwin."  
  
"Lost. Darwin find Lucas."  
  
"Not in the water Darwin. Lucas is lost somewhere on the land."  
  
"Darwin find Lucas!" Darwin said before he left the moon pool and headed out. Ben   
realized what the dolphin was doing and decided to do the same thing.  
  
"Ensign Richards" Ben said to his PAL.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Get Vectra over here and tell him that he has to take my place."  
  
"Sir is there something wrong."  
  
"Yeah, I am going leave."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I will explain my actions later, I am leaving."  
  
"Alright sir, MR-6 is going to be ready for you."  
  
"Thanks Richards." Ben said as he headed towards the launch area. He too wasn't going   
t stay around while his best friend was somewhere alone and lost. Ben was about to   
aboard the launch when someone from behind grabed his shoulder.  
  
"Where are you going Lieutenant?" Dr. Joshua Levin asked.  
  
"I have to go to shore, Lucas is lost somewhere and I just can't stay here while he is lost."   
Dr. Levin completely understood the reason for Ben to go but there was no way he could   
let his friend go alone. Levin began to follow Ben into the launch.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I am going with you."  
  
"Oh no…"  
  
"Don't argue with me Ben, you can't do this alone…" Levin said as he closed the hatch   
door to the launch. Ben didn't want the doctor to come along but there really was no   
time for a discussion.  
  
  
-*--*-*-*-**-*-**-*-*-*-*-*--*-**-*--**-*-*--**--*-**--*-*-*-*  
  
Nathan ended the call and ran his hand through his hair. 'What else to do' Nathan   
thought as the last possibility hit Nathan. He picked up the corsetry phone in the hotel.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Kristen asked.  
  
"The police."   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--**--**--*  
  
Ben and Joshua exited the launch and had called up a cab to pick them up. Ben gave the   
cab driver the address to the hotel. The cab said it was going to be awhile since he had to   
pick up another passenger a few miles behind. Ben complained and wanted another cab.   
Joshua told the lieutenant to calm down but that just mad Ben more upset. The driver   
told Ben that there are no more cabs in the area; it would be a two-hour wait before there   
could be one and the drive to the other passenger was only a half an hour delay. Ben   
finally agreed and was making best of the situation- the entire ride; he got time to think   
on where could Lucas be if he did really just run away... Ben turned to Dr. Levin and he   
was also lost in his own little world. Neither Ben nor Joshua ever did notice when another   
passenger entered the car. That was a big surprise to Ben's character. The lady was a nice   
looking one and was wearing a nice short skirt suit. She said her simple hello but Ben   
ignored it. Usually it was the women that ignored Ben but he was too busy thinking   
about Lucas. The driver instructed that he was going to drop her off first then he was   
going to take the two men to the hotel with the charge being from the drop area of the   
lady. The lady once again said her hello to Ben, seeing that the Doctor also ignored her   
greeting and asked Ben if he was single. Ben answered that he was married and that he   
had things on his mind. 'Later on I will blame Lucas for this..she could have been the   
next Mrs. Krieg. That boy has never seen so much rage like the one I will put for him if   
he is out somewhere with a girl...'Ben thought and then something clicked. He   
remembered the time he went to see Lucas in his room, he was chatting away and   
something triggered his memory- RAGE! He remembered reading the RAGE and at 9   
pm. Ben asked the driver if he knew a RAGE and the driver laughed.  
  
"Who hasn't? It is a popular club here." The driver responded. "There is allot of stuff tat   
goes around there, too many fights and illegal drugs..." The driver said.  
  
"How much to take me there!" Ben said.  
  
"About 20."  
  
"Fine, drop us off there"  
  
"What eva ya want mista."  
  
"What are you thinking Ben?"Dr. Levin asked.  
  
"Before we left for shore, Lucas was in a chat room named Covens. I kinda sneaked up   
on the kid and all I got was RAGE and at 9pm. It is a long shot but he might be there."  
  
"I think we should call the captain"  
  
"No, what happens if he is not there, we would get him all worked up and for what, for a   
prank he might think I pulled! Plus, I want to get to Lucas first, and give captain the   
rest!"  
  
  
Ben had apologized to the lady but she was annoyed by the Lieutenant past behavior that   
she didn't even said goodbye when they reached her stop. The cab took another 20   
minutes to reach the club and Ben paid the man as the two men stepped out of the car.   
'Oh boy Lucas, if you are in here I am going to kill you…' Ben thought as he and Joshua   
entered the club.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lucas let go of Damien's hand and followed the group to the table. The three girls tried   
to sit next to Lucas but Ayne had pushed them all way. Damien laughed at the pathetic   
girls and began to introduce the whole gang.  
  
"Alright Jacob, next to me, this is Victor." Damien said as Victor gave Lucas a small   
salute. Victor had many piercing that Lucas thought that Victor was running out of room   
for earrings. "Next to him, that is Kat." Kat waved hello and winked at Lucas. Lucas   
blushed but continued around the table. "The two love sick couple over there is Rachel   
and Skid." The two weren't paying attention to anything that was said, they were too   
busy swallowing their faces, kissing. "And that is Ronda and Steve, another couple but   
not that sick like the other two. Last and least, Jezzie." Jezzie gave Damien the finger but   
smiled to Lucas.   
  
Damien waved to the bartender and a waiter came over to the group. "Give us some   
JD's, all around." Damien asked as the waiter nodded but asked who was the new guy.   
Damien told the waiter to get him the drinks with more force and the waiter agreed.   
Damien turned to Lucas. "So Jacob, how did you get away from ya old man?"  
  
"Actually, I just asked him." Lucas said  
  
"Lame ass. Didn't know we had the same taste in clothes, yet your chain is a bit too   
much…" Damien laughed.  
  
"Hey! I picked it out for him!" Ayne said as she leaned next to Lucas.  
  
"That's why, Jacob, first lesson on life- don't let a chick pick out your clothes!"  
  
"I will listen next time." Lucas laughed.  
  
"Hey Fucker." Ayne said as she elbowed Lucas on the side. The drinks came and   
everyone took a glass. Lucas looked at the glass…  
  
"Hey, aren't ya thirsty?" Damien questioned.  
  
"Yeah.. but… JD's are not my thing." Lucas replied  
  
"Oh? And what the fuck is?"  
  
"Umm Vodka." Lucas answered. He didn't know a thing about liquor, let alone what   
kind of alcohol they contain. Damien laughed as he ordered small vodka for Lucas. The   
waiter came back with a small shoot and they whole group toasted to their new members.   
Lucas looked at the drink at his hand and gulped the drink down. Lucas didn't taste it at   
first but once it hit his throat, he felt it burn as if he swallowed fire. Lucas began to   
cough violently. Ayne began to laugh and patted Lucas on the back.  
  
"Hey mister, ya ok?" Ayne laughed.  
  
"Yeah.." Lucas said as he cleared his throat. "It.. long time.." Lucas said as his coughing   
fit was dying down. The group laughed and saw that the club was getting crowed. Plus,   
it was time to play….  
  
"Hey people, it is getting crowed in here…" Damien said as he began to get up. The   
others follow and Lucas was confused.  
  
"Come on Jacob, we are going to a private room." Ayne said as she waited for Jacob.   
"So we can talk in some sort of peace." Lucas nodded and followed the group to the far   
back of the club. There were several rooms and the group went to the last one. Lucas   
looked around; there were many rock posters with the group's autographs. Lucas was   
amazed as he saw a poster of his favorite band on the wall. Lucas stood there in amaze   
when someone began to pull his jacket. "Do I have to carry you J?" Ayne said and Lucas   
laughed. The group entered the room and Lucas and Ayne entered last. Someone shut   
the door hard that made Lucas jump. Lucas turned to see that Victor was locking the   
door and Lucas turned to Damien. But what he saw scared him. Damien stood there   
with his arms crossed and with an evil look on his face.  
  
"How dare you come here and make fun of us!" Damien yelled.  
  
"I.. I don't understand."  
  
"Of course you do Jacob! Fuck, that is even not your name is it! Is it Lucas!" Damien   
saw the teens eyes widen in fear. "And to think that I really liked you…"  
  
Lucas was scared, Damien's voice had risen with each word and Lucas began to back   
away from him. How could Damien had known who he was… there was no way!. "I   
think you are mistaken…"  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit! I saw your file, mister computer analysis of the fucken   
UEO!" Damien yelled and then laughed. "A computer genius that couldn't keep his own   
laptop safe from an average hacker!"  
  
Lucas knew what he meant. The laptop, he didn't have the block that would have   
protected his identity. "What.. what are you going to do to me." Lucas asked with fear in   
his voice. Damien smiled, the whole group also smiled. It wasn't good. Before Lucas   
could make it to the door and run, he was struck on his head with something very hard.   
Lucas collapsed on the floor and passed out.  
  
Moments later, Lucas was being awaken by something unknown. No one was moving   
him but his brain was yelling at him to wake up. Lucas awoke to find himself tied to a   
small bed. Lucas pulled on the bonds but they were too tight. Lucas looked at four   
people hovering over him. They all stood on each side of him and watched his struggles.   
Damien stood above him, Ayne stood at his feet, Kat was on his left side and Skid was at   
his right.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"You lied to us Lucas. No one lies and gets away with it." Damien said as he grinned his   
teeth.  
  
"What was I supposed to say, that I was just a genius in this UEO flag ship and not to   
mention it was the seaQuest!"  
  
"You also forgot the part about you being 16!" Ayne said.  
  
"Lucas, we could have been friends. But you decided to lie instead. You have to be   
taught a lesson…" Skid said.  
  
"Alright, South gets the book. East get the knife and West, get the cup." Damien   
ordered. The three nodded and went to their task.   
  
"Alright, lets begin." Damien said as he read something from a book. Lucas was silent,   
'it sounds like a passage' Lucas thought as he remember a night were Tim O'Neil told the   
teen some myths. It wasn't a language Lucas recognized. Lucas gasped as he saw a   
knife Kat was holding. Kat moved the knife to the center of Lucas chest and raised it to   
the sky, the point pointing up. Lucas tried to scream. Damien told him to shut up and   
Lucas disobeyed… at least he tried… when Lucas tried to scream again, he had no voice.   
That made Lucas even more scared, somehow Damien controlled his voice. The four   
were now repeating the same passage Damien had read and Lucas struggled to get away   
from the four. Lucas eyes widen as Kat moved the knifepoint down and pulled out her   
arm. Lucas saw Kat cutting into her flesh and repeated the chant louder. Skid gave Kat   
the cup and Kat put some of her blood into it. She looked at Lucas and smiled and then   
passed the cup to Ayne. Ayne mimic Kats action and also cut herself. She made a nice   
cut right above her left breast and poured some drops of blood into the cup. The cup was   
passed to skid and then to Damien. Damien jammed the knife into his hand and squeezed   
the blood out. Damien licked his wound and said his chant. Lucas began to struggle   
harder as the knife was being held next to his cheek. Lucas tried to scream as the knife   
cut into his flesh but his voice was still being trapped somehow. Damien smiled as Lucas   
blood was pouring into the cup he held next to the teens face. The spell was almost   
complete. Damien grabed hold of Lucas head while Skid got hold of his jaw. Ayne   
came around and sat on his body and Kat grabed hold of the cup. Lucas tried to move his   
head but Damien was too strong. They all said the last chant and Skid forced Lucas   
mouth to open. Kat then placed the cup on Lucas lips and began to empty the mixed   
bloods into Lucas mouth. Lucas tried to spit out the blood but skid quickly shut his jaw   
and pinched his nose shut. Lucas was determined not to swallow but Ayne punched him   
in his stomach. Lucas coughed and tried not to swallow but it was too late. Lucas eyes   
widen as the contents began to go down his throat. Skid still held his nose shut until he   
was certain that Lucas had swallowed the blood. Damien told him to release the teen and   
for Ayne to get off him. They all did what they were told and Lucas took in deep breaths   
to soothe his burning lungs.  
  
Suddenly, something was happening to Lucas brain. Lucas screamed he felt that his   
brain was literally tearing to shreds. Lucas felt some sort of hands moving his brain and   
rearranging it. With each move, the pain got worse and worse. It was too much for   
Lucas to handle, with in two minutes of the torture, Lucas passed out. Damien stood   
back and watched Lucas as the spell began to get hold of the teen. "Now the fun begins"   
Damien said as he told Lucas to wake up. Lucas opened his eyes and never blinked.   
They were not the bright blue eyes the teen had always displayed; now they were a just   
white. No hint that they were once blue, just a plain, eerie white. Damien laughed as he   
told the others to untie him. Lucas was no long struggling nor did he struggle as the   
bonds were removed. Damien was please that the spell had worked out and ordered   
Lucas to sit up. Lucas didn't hesitate and sat up, straight as an arrow. Ayne yelled to   
Lucas to say something and Lucas replied by saying 'something'. Ayne laughed as she   
turned to Damien.  
  
"It worked North! HE actually listened to us!"  
  
"Of course, Monal always listens when we need him."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dr. Levin and Ben entered the club only to be stopped by the same two big guys that had   
stopped Lucas earlier.  
  
"So sailor boys, this is not your hang place? Get out of here before you wreck the style   
here." Allen said.  
  
"Look, we are not here to party, we are looking for a friend… he's name is Lucas…."  
  
"I don't know what you are trying to pull, do you think we actually asked every guy here   
his name?" the other big man said to the Doctor.  
  
"I don't give a shit what you do, all I want to know if he has been here." Ben yelled. The   
big man made his moved to Ben but the other man stopped him.  
  
"Jason, he aint worth the time." Allen said to his friend. "Look, we don't know any   
Lucas. Now get the fuck out of here."  
  
"Wait, he is a teenager. Surely you don't let teens in this place. But if he is not here, I   
guess a little call to the police about this club came search for us." Levin said as he   
started to walk away.  
  
"WAIT!" Allen yelled. Half the members of the club were underage and if the club was   
gone, so is his job. "What he looks like?"  
  
"He's about 5 feet 6, 130 pounds, blond, blue eyes…"  
  
"Ya think he talking about Ayne's new flame?" Jason asked.  
  
"I don't know, look, we think he's with Ayne, go inside and asked for her alright."  
  
"Fine." Ben said as the two men unblocked the entrance to the club and let them in. Ben   
stopped a near by waiter and asked where was a girl named Ayne. The waiter had just   
served them a round of JDs. Ben was in shock; the kid never drank hard liquor… Dr.   
Levin continued to ask where was Ayne. The waiter said he had no free information and   
Ben pulled out a two twenty-dollar bills. The waiter squealed and said that she and the   
others went into the private room, room 6 to be exact. Dr. Levin asked for directions and   
the waiter pointed to the end of the hall. Ben and Joshua went running toward the room   
but Joshua had stopped Ben from entering the hall.   
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"We got to call the captain."  
  
"No, lets get him out of here first!" Ben said as he reached for the doorknob of the room   
number 6. Ben pulled and pulled but the door wouldn't open. "OPEN UP LUCAS!" Ben   
yelled at the occupants inside the room.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


	4. Chapter four

Personal Note- I am starting the spring semester on Monday and I will not have so much   
time to write. Yeah, jump for joy but the chapters will be coming out slow now.. sorry…  
  
The Broken Coven.  
  
By the Untalented JOxER  
  
Chapter four.  
  
  
Damien and the others turned to the door. Some was yelling to open it and were asking   
for the teen. Damien turned to Ayne and told her to hide behind the chair, so she would   
be able to command the teen. Ayne smiled and went to her hiding place. Damien told   
everyone to act normal and he went to open the door.   
  
"Who are you?" Damien asked, opening the door just half way. Ben pushed the door   
open and walked in. Ben began to search for Lucas when he came upon three people   
who had their backs towards him.   
  
"Lucas. Come on kid, were going home." Ben said as he saw a blond head in the group.   
The three people went to each side of Lucas and the two seaQuest crewmembers gasped.   
  
"Lucas, what happened to your cheek… and your clothes.." Dr. Levin asked as he moved   
forwards to examine the teens wound. None of them notice a young woman laughing and   
began to whisper to her commands.  
  
"I don't want to go." Lucas said as he looked up at the two people in uniform. Ben   
gasped as he saw the teen's eyes. Ben went around and grabed Damien by the collar.   
"What have you done to him!"  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." Damien said.  
  
"Don't play with me kid, his eyes, why are they like that!"  
  
"Leave him alone!" Lucas yelled as he neared the lieutenant and the doctor.  
  
"They did something to you Lucas, we are leaving this place and going home." Ben said,   
still holding Damien by his collar.  
  
"I SAID I AM NOT GOING AND I ALSO TOLD YOU TO LET HIM GO!" Lucas   
yelled as he came face to face with Ben. Ben didn't let go of Damien and that was a big   
mistake. Lucas came around and punched Ben in the face. Ben was stunned and let go   
of his captive. Lucas didn't stop. Lucas smiled as he jumped on Ben and began to slam   
his head into the floor. Ben fought the urge to black out and raised his leg and kicked   
Lucas in the inner tight. But nothing happened; Lucas was still slamming his head into   
the floor. 'Something is really wrong, any other man would have fallen and cried to a   
blow like that' Ben thought as he thought he was going to black out. A shadow came   
over him and Lucas was off Ben in a second. Dr. Levin had came in and thrown Lucas to   
the side of the wall. Lucas' head made contact with the wall but he quickly recovered   
from the blow. Dr. Levin was helping Ben up when Lucas came and now attacked   
Joshua. Levin screamed in pain as Lucas punched him near his kidneys. It made the man   
fall to his knees and gasp for breath. Lucas came around and kicked Levin in the head.   
Levin went down. Ben was scared about what the teen was doing, it wasn't Lucas.   
Lucas would never hurt anyone like this. Ben launched himself towards the teen and   
pined him down to the ground.   
  
"What's wrong with you Lucas? Its me Ben, your friend." Ben said to Lucas. Ben   
noticed a small girl to his right with her eyes closed shut. She was whispering something   
but his attention was brought back to the struggling teen. Lucas' eyes were becoming   
blue again and they focused on the figure holding him down.  
  
"Ben? Ben.. what's.. happening?" Lucas said but soon, two other people that were inside   
the room soon closed their eyes and whispered. Lucas gave out a horrible scream and   
soon, his eyes were white again. Lucas smiled and raised his knee to Ben chest and   
pushed him off. Ben landed near Levin who was trying to get up.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ben said.  
  
"You get him from the side, I will get him from the other" Levin said as they both made   
moves towards the teen. Both men jumped the teen and the three went down to the   
ground.  
  
"Lucas, I do not know what kind of drug you are in but please snap out of it! Were your   
friends Lucas, we love you." Levin said as he pined Lucas legs. Lucas was looking at the   
two men, he was so confused, something inside him told him that they were speaking the   
truth but the other side told him to kill the two bastards that were holding him. Levin saw   
the way Lucas was struggling, something he was fighting, and something inside. Lucas   
screamed again as something took over him. Levin looked around to see the people in   
the room; they were now the four people with their eyes closed and chanting. Levin   
gasped as he thought the unthinkable. It was just enough time for Lucas to free his legs   
and kick Levin on his injured side. Ben jumped from Lucas chest, knowing that he alone   
couldn't hold the teen and backed up with Levin.  
  
"I do not think you are going to believe me but Lucas is under a spell."  
  
"What! There is no such thing as witch craft!" Ben yelled, surely the teen was under   
some kind of drug but a spell.   
  
"Look around Ben, the kids here are concentrating on something, they are chanting   
away… Look at Lucas, his eyes, you know this is not him!" Levin said as he saw Lucas   
stand up and reach for something on the ground. Lucas held the knife out to the men as   
he neared them.  
  
"Who are you?" Levin shouted to the figure in front of him.   
  
"WE ARE THE FOUR CHOOSEN BY THE MIGHTY MONAL." Lucas replied in a   
strange voice.   
  
"Who is Monal, is he the devil?" Levin asked, buying some time to come up with a plan.  
  
"HE IS EVERYTHING, HE IS FIRE HE IS WATER, HE IS WIND, HE IS EARTH, HE   
IS BIGGER THAN GOD AND THE DEVIL!"  
  
"What are you thinking Levin?" Ben whispered  
  
"I think we are doing this all wrong. Look at the rest, they are concentrating on   
something.. something.... Ben, go and tackle the two to your right, I will take on the   
others." Levin said as Ben agreed. Levin and Ben pushed Lucas out to a side and Ben   
launched himself towards Skid and Ayne. Ben couldn't hit a girl but he kept thinking   
that this was no girl. Ben kicked Skid in the stomach and then he went to Ayne and   
slugged her. Ayne went down and so did Skid. Levin attacked Kat and she also went   
down with one blow to the head. Levin then made his move towards Damien but Levin   
screamed as something pierced his side. Levin turned to see Lucas in his back, pulling   
out a knife covered in blood. Levin's blood. Levin went down, holding his side but   
before Lucas could strike again, Ben went and attacked Lucas. The two went falling   
towards the ground and landed on Damien. Damien yelled as Lucas landed on him. Ben   
got up from Lucas who laid motionless on the ground. Lucas wasn't moving and neither   
was Damien. Ben then remembered the knife that Lucas was holding and quickly moved   
to see if the teen had stabbed himself. Ben rolled Lucas off Damien as he saw there was   
no knife wound in the teen. Ben then took note of the young man lying on the floor-   
Damien had his eyes wide open and had a knife handle sticking out from his stomach.   
Ben checked if the man was alive but no, there was no pulse on the man at all. Ben then   
took notice of Levin lying on the floor near them.   
  
"Are you ok?" Ben asked the doctor.  
  
"N..No... its bad.. Ben, its bad.." Levin said as he closed his eyes and passed out.  
  
"Doc?" Ben said as he shook the doctor. "DOC!" Ben said, as his action didn't help, the   
doctor was in bad shape and was losing blood fast. Ben ran out of the room and yelled   
for an ambulance. No one paid any attention to him, everyone was too drunk or to   
stoned. Ben yelled again but no one paid attention to him. Ben saw a fire alarm near the   
wall and went towards it and pulled it. The alarm scared many people and sent them all   
running towards the exit. Ben went back running towards the room where he left the   
doctor. Lucas was still lying on his back, unmoving but still awake and breathing. Ben   
went to the doctor and he was still unresponsive. Ben made his way back to the teen and   
tired to wake him out of whatever trans he was in.  
  
"Lucas, come on... please snap out of it! Its me Ben, you know, ya friend..." Ben said as   
the teen's eyes began to change. Lucas' eyes were blue again but the teen was still   
unresponsive. Lucas looked up at Ben but then shut his eyes and fainted. Ben shook the   
teen again to see if he would wake but nothing happened. Ben turned to see the others   
people in the room still on the floor and sleeping. Ben waited for the paramedics and the   
fire department to show up and they were in shock on what they found in room 6.  
  
"Sir, what happened here?" A paramedic asked.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think you will believe me…"  
  
The paramedic just looked at the confused Lieutenant and asked him to step outside. One   
of the paramedics called in for four ambulances and the police. Ben was leaning on the   
wall when two police officers began to move towards him. The two policemen were   
holding their notebooks in their hands.  
  
"Hello Sir, I am officer James Woods, and this is my partner Officer Richard Salazar.   
We need to ask you some questions on what happened here." Woods questioned the   
Lieutenant. Ben was about to answer when he saw two stretchers being pushed into the   
room. "Sir?" Woods asked at the worried Lieutenant. Ben was again about to answer the   
officer when the two stretchers came out with people in it. Ben went towards one of   
them and saw Joshua being pushed out first. The medics told him to get out of the way   
and Ben let the medic take the doctor to the awaiting ambulance. The other stretcher that   
followed Joshua held Lucas; he was now awake but unresponsive. The medics asked the   
teen questions but the teen never answered. Ben asked one of the paramedics if he was   
going to be all right but they didn't answer him. Ben let the stretcher pass and returned   
his attention to the two awaiting officers.  
  
"Where are they taking them?" Ben asked.  
  
"They are going to Luther Hospital, only 20 minutes away.. Now sir, we need to   
know…"  
  
"I need to go with them!" Ben yelled.  
  
"Sir, we need to know what happened first. Lets start by getting your name." Officer   
Salazar asked.  
  
"I am Lieutenant Ben Krieg, I am Supply and Moral officer of the seaQuest."  
  
"That is UEO right?" Officer Woods said as he wrote down the information.  
  
"Yes, yes it is."  
  
Before Ben could continue, there were more stretchers being wheeled to the room. There   
were three of them… 'There was only one death' Ben thought as he saw three people   
being wheeled out of the room.  
  
"Arrest them officers, they are responsible for what happened here!" Ben yelled at the   
officers.  
  
"Whoa.. wait a second, we have no mean to arrest them." Officers Woods stated.  
  
"But they are responsible!"  
  
"Please calm down, I need to know what happened here first, then we can arrest them."  
  
"Ok. I was at the seaQuest when I got a called from my captain saying that Lucas was   
missing…"  
  
"Who is your captain? And who is Lucas?" Officer Woods asked, getting all the   
information he needed.  
  
"My Captain is Nathan Bridger… the young teen is Lucas, Lucas Wolenczak.  
  
"Ok Lt. Krieg, can you tell me who was the other serious injured man is?"  
  
"He is Dr. Joshua Levin, also part of the seaQuest crew."  
  
"Ok, go on Lt. Krieg."  
  
"I got the call and I left the ship and went to look for Lucas. Dr. Levin saw me leave and   
joined me. We were heading towards the hotel where the captain was when I remember   
Lucas talking to a friend over the internex about the Rage. I thought he was here, and I   
was right. Levin and I went to the room where the bartender said they were when we   
found Lucas with those other people. Lucas was not himself…"  
  
"What do you mean not himself?"  
  
"You might think I am crazy but I think he was under a spell of some sort."  
  
"A spell sir?" Officer Salazar laughed. 'What kind of joke was this, next thing you know   
the easter bunny was going to show up and give them all a egg.' Salazar thought.  
  
"Yes a spell!" Ben shot back to the laughing officer. "I mean you should have seen the   
kid, his eyes were pure white and I saw the others controlling his actions. We tried to get   
the kid and leave but Lucas just charged us, he attacked us. But I am sure he was under a   
spell. Levin saw it too and so we attacked the other people. We took out the others and   
Levin was going near the last man when Lucas came upon him and stabbed him. I   
jumped on Lucas as he was about to strike Levin again and we landed on the other guy.   
The knife from Lucas' hand stabbed the other man and killed him. Lucas was   
unresponsive and Levin was bleeding badly… I tried to call out for help but no one was   
listening and so…"  
  
"So you pulled the fire alarm?"  
  
"Yes Officer Woods."  
  
"Woods, come and take a look at this!" An officer from inside the room yelled at the   
other officer.  
  
"I will be there." Officer Woods said as he entered the room. Ben followed the officer   
and so did Officer Salazar. Officer Woods neared the other officer that yelled at him to a   
certain area of the room. Ben saw there was a white sheet over a dead body and there   
was one officer taking pictures of the room. Ben saw officer Woods put on some latex   
gloves and went over to where the other officer was pointing.  
  
"What do we have here Simon?"  
  
"I don't know sir, it's a book and its covered in blood." Officer Simon Reaver said as he   
pointed to the book. Officer Woods got hold of the book and read the title- Book of   
shadows. Woods looked at it and began to open the book. The inside of the book began   
to glow and Woods screamed. The light was too much and all the officers in the room   
shield it with there hands. Woods continued to scream and it one second, the light was   
gone and the screaming stopped. Officer Reaver saw Officer Woods lying on the floor.   
Reaver screamed as he saw that there was only a burnt skeleton that remained of his   
friend James. Ben gasped as the book remained closed in the skeletons hands. Officer   
Salazar walked out of the room and began to throw up. Ben followed the officer and   
asked if he was ok.  
  
"Yeah. I am fine.." Officer Salazar replied as he wiped his mouth.  
  
"Do you believe me now?" Ben questioned.  
  
"I don't know what I believe now…"  
  
"I hope you have enough to arrest the people I say I responsible."  
  
"Yes, I have enough evidence to back up your citizen arrest." Officer Salazar said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You can go now. Do you need a ride to the hospital?"  
  
"Yes but first I need to make a call." Ben said, as he knew that the captain wasn't going   
to like what just happened. The officer nodded and led Ben to the officer's patrol car vid-  
screen. Ben connected his call and took in a deep breath when the receiver picked up.  
"Yes." Nathan said as he picked up the call. "Ben, what's going…where are you!"   
Nathan said as he looked at the vid screen background. "Why are you in a patrol car?"  
  
"Captain, I found Lucas… but you are not going to like what I have to say…."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*  
  
Well, again sorry that it's going to take longer to finish this story… 


	5. So Sorry.....

Personal Note-  
  
I have decided to stop posting this story since I have gotten many emails from people   
saying I was offending them. I promised myself if I received even one letter about any   
offending matter, I would stop. It was the last thing I wanted to do. I wrote this as a   
challenge to a topic from a yahoo group thing and I did not think nothing bad at the time.   
As the story grew, I saw some places where it could have offended someone but I really   
did not make it to be offending anyone at all!  
  
I am very sorry to those of you that I have offended by this story. I am not making fun of   
any religion nor am I taking sides with any religion. I am agnostic, which means in my   
dictionary : An agnostic does not deny the existence of God and heaven but holds that   
one cannot know for certain whether or not they exist. I am not taking sides or making   
fun of any religion out there. I used some facts from the movie the CRAFT though I am   
not making fun of that also. It is the last thing I really wanted to do and I am very sorry   
once again for this.  
  
For those of you who are following this story and/or not offended, I am also sorry about   
the stopping it. I will finish it for my self since I hate things unfinished and if any of you   
want to read more, please email me and I will send you a copy of the following chapters   
personally. But I wont be posting it anywhere else. I am sorry but I am standing on this.   
  
Again, I am really sorry for anyone out there that was offended and to those that sent me   
the emails- I am sorry.  
  
Ronica  
Email- seaquest_fan@yahoo.com  
aka- JOxER. 


End file.
